Atashi No Koe
by Ayanoyuki
Summary: It seemed as though Kiku Juon appears grim and terrifying on the outside but she is tender on the inside. One day, Kiku will find someone who appreciate her existence...definitely.


Atashi No Koe

A crimson haired female dashed passed a deserted alley, hanging a bloody grin. Both her hands were holding onto cleavers. Behind her was a group of delinquents chasing after her, some of them had chain-like piercing from the ear to the lip while the others had a crew cut or shingle cut. The delinquents were from the same gang as they had the same tattoo on their shoulder.

Kiku continued running. This made them thought that they had the upperhand and that a mere little girl was fearing them. Somehow, the delinquents felt a form of pleasure. Kiku took a right turn and realised that a concrete wall was in front of her.

'Finally...' She mumbled. Soon, the teenagers who were chasing her had arrived.

'Hehehe,' one of the males was tapping a metal rod on his shoulder, taking a step closer to Kiku. 'Now you're trap.' He told in a dull tone.

Kiku smirked coldly. 'Heh? I wonder about that.' She did a backflip up in the air and landed behind the delinquents, giving a colder stare before speaking again.

'You idiots allow yourselves to follow me and get cornered.' She grasped tightly onto her cleavers, using them to scratch the ground as she approached the teenagers.

'This made sure that you idiots won't run away.' She told darkly, still hanging a bloody expression.

'Oi! Oi! Don't get arrogant!' Another delinquent drew out a sickle and pointed it towards Kiku while sprinting.

'How naïve.' The crimson haired female instantly appeared in front him, kicking his stomach with her knee before slashing his body.

'A-Argh!' He crouched against a wall with one hand touching his wound cautiously.

'Tch! How dare you harm Ryuto sama!' A female delinquent drew out several knives in between her fingers, rushing towards Kiku. Two other males ran beside her while holding onto an axe and one female ran behind them. When Kiku noticed several knives skimming towards her, she dodged to the left then to the right and charged straight at the female in the middle. When she was one meter apart from them, Kiku jumped slightly to knock out the lady with her knee, then slashed her legs. Although she was quick, the male teenagers managed to avoid her attack, clenching their fists to send an uppercut.

'How naïve.' Bending her knees, Kiku held one cleaver close to her chest and held another cleaver close to her back. Before the uppercut was sent, she twirled between the males, causing the cleavers cut their flesh. Blood splurted out subsequently. One of the males who could still moved managed to grab onto Kiku's ankles, restricting her movement.

'Don't touch me with the hands of yours.' Twisting the cleavers, she used the handles and swiped it down, knocking the male out. The last female delinquent leapt up into the air, preparing for an attack. The crimson haired female showed an icy grin, she stepped onto the back of the fainted teenager, using him as a stepping stone. Upon leaping up to the air, Kiku did a backflip, hitting the lady with her left leg. The impact led the lady to fall to the ground rapidly.

'Argh!' She yelled out in pain, coughing out blood.

'...I'm just getting started.' Kiku told, hanging a devilish expression. The moonlight was gleaming at her face and her scarlet eyes glistened, giving out a terrifying aura. By now, the place was filled with blood stain and the weapons that the delinquents carried were scattered all over the place. The teenagers who were acting almighty and arrogant initially were now shivering with fear.

'Say, how do you want me to torture you?' Kiku gazed at them while approaching. The more she approached, the more the teenagers backed away deliberately.

'Maybe I should begin with chopping off your fingers and toes one by one.' She spoke in a dark tone.

'I-IYAA!' One of the females screamed, awfully horrified.

'Monster! Demon! Run away from her!' A male took the courage and ran off first without helping his friends. The other four teenagers forced themselves to stand and also scrambled off. Due to their fear, they rushed with wobbling legs as they searched for the exit out of the deserted alley.

'...' When they were gone, the crimson haired female immediately dropped the cleavers from both hands which created a ''clank'' sound.

'It's finally over.' She no longer spoke in a dark tone and there was no malignant expression on her face, instead, her voice sounded melancholic and her expression was much more innocent and lonesome. Laying her back against a wall, Kiku slided down and crouched into a ball, clutching her knees towards her chest. The previous Kiku and the current Kiku behaved as though they were total different person.

_Monster! Demon!_The words surfaced on her mind, causing her to hug her knees tighter and showing a hurtful expression. 'That's not it...you guys ask for it.' She mumbled, placing a hand on her chest. 'It hurts.'

Kiku Juon could not remembered since when she started this kind of life. Once, she had tried asking the managers of a company(imposter of Crypton) about the creation of her, demanding them to give her a reason for creating her. She believed that there was a purpose for her to live for. However, they did not replied and simply ignored. Out of a mixture of frustration, confusion and determination, Kiku decided to search for the reason herself. Thus, she stepped out of the company.

Of course, life is never easy. When people first saw her appearance, they either thought she was a sadist or a delinquent. Gradually, she gained infamous reputation and was given a nickname, ''The Scarlet Demon''. Many gangsters and delinquents came from different regions to challenge against ''The Scarlet Demon'' as they were curious and amused. Hence, Kiku became their target.

Naturally, she had to come out with some tactics and strategies to deal with them. In the process, she became stronger and more independent. However, she promised not to kill anyone as she did not want to dirty her hands on those idiots. It seemed as though she appeared grim and terrifying on the outside but she is tender on the inside.

'...I will have to get stronger.' Kiku told herself, clenching her fists. After retrieving her cleavers, she leapt to the rooftop of an old theatre, sitting on it. Gazing at the night sky, she opened her mouth and sang.  
_  
I will only sing to the ones who appreciate my voice._She thought, having a peaceful expression.

.

.

.

'Over here! Get ready and attack!' A man's voice thundered.

'!' Kiku peered down and realised that three other delinquents were knocking down the barbed wire fence, heading towards the old theatre. In an instant, the crimson haired female showed a bloody grin. As the delinquents ran towards her, she jumped and landed lightly, gaining her usual fighting posture. She held one cleaver close to her chest and another cleaver close to her back.

'The ''killing spree'' begins now.' She told in a dark tone.

_This is my life, I will always search for ''the reason''. One day, I will find someone who appreciate my existence.  
_

* * *

Ayano: Owari. Thanks for reading.


End file.
